My Hero All In Black
by fizzycola08
Summary: JJ is a beautiful new diva who has the attention of al the guys in the locker room but when a certain trio known as The Shield get their eyes set on her they won't stop till they get what they want.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I left the divas locker room and after getting dressed into my ring attire which was blue shorts, very short shorts, a blue and white cropped top which showed off just enough cleavage for all the boys to stare at me. I also wore black boots and fingerless black gloves. My hair was curled and the blue streaks in my hair matched my ring gear.

So I guess you need to know a bit about me. Well my name is JJ. I come from Tampa, Florida and I have brown eyes long light brown wavy hair with two blue streaks in. My skin is lightly tanned and I am 5ft 7. I have a tattoo behind my ear which says "Love" and I a curvy body. I have a sassy and short tempered personality but I am really nice when you get to know me. I have in the WWE about six months now.

Even though I have only been in the WWE a short amount of time, I know I am the talk the talk of the boy's locker room. Even now when I am walking down to the food hall I can hear the boys wolf whistling at me.

In the food hall I meet up with the Bella's. Even though we have an on screen rivalry, in real life we are best friends. "Hey girl, wow I love the new ring gear!" Nikki said. "Thanks, I thought I could do with something new!" I said with a smile. "Well, we have to go now and see John and Bryan before their match so see you later girl!" Brie said and the walked out of the food hall leaving me on my own.

I sat there eating my apple ignoring the wolf whistles behind me. When I finished I decided to walk around the arena since I had about an hour till my match. I walked around for a bit till I felt someone grab my arm and pull in into a dark room. They had a really tight grip on me so there was no point in trying to struggle away.

"Hey beautiful, wow that ring gear makes you look even more sexy than usual. Why, what I would do to get you out of it though." This seductive voice said whispered. "W….who…who…..are you….?" I asked shaking. "Baby, baby you will find out who we are all in good time, but right now I would get an eye out you never know when we might meet again." This time it was a different voice who spoke. It was deep but still seductive like the first one. "That's right honey and maybe next time we could all have a little fun…" A third voice said. "Remember what I said baby." The first voice said and I suddenly felt someone nibble at my ear lobe and leave soft kisses on my neck. And with that the voices went out of the room. I had a bad feeling that this was not over yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After my match against Kaitlyn, which I won, I was now the number one contender for AJ's divas championship. I and the Bella's arrived at the hotel we and the other superstar's were staying at. I checked in and I went upstairs to my room. I was going to stay with the Bella's but I was so tired I decided it was best to stay be myself.

I unlocked the door and it was really dark inside so I turned on the light, and dumped my suitcase in the corner of the room and went for a shower. As the hot water ran down my body I thought about the mysterious voices I heard at the area. What did they mean when I would be seeing them again? As much as I was slightly scared by the voices I couldn't help but be turned on by the way they spoke. I brushed the dirty thoughts out of my head and washed all the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair and washed my body. Then I got out, dried my hair and re-dyed my blue streaks in my hair as they were losing the blue colour. I put on some black, blue and purple checked pyjama shorts and a black cropped top. We were in Orlando for raw to night so it was very hot.

I tied my hair up in a messy bun then I pulled back the covers of the big double bed. As I did so I noticed a letter on the table beside the bed. On the front it had my name in big letters. Without thinking I opened it up and it read:

**To my beautiful JJ,**

**I told you we would see you again so we will. Come to my hotel room. It is 142 so I can see your sexy body and that beautiful ass. Don't be scared honey; we won't hurt you, unless you like rough sex that is. If you don't come, we will make your life hell.**

I had no idea what to do. I thought about it for about 10 minutes and decided I would go because I might finally find out who it was that was causing me to feel so turned on. And I had no idea what he meant by making my life hell. So I left my hotel room only wearing the shorts and cropped top and headed for 142.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3** (Please review and tell me how the story is going and what you would like to happen)**

I walked up to room number 142 and slowly brought my hand to the door and knocked three times. I waited for about a minute and started to think nobody was in there so I turned around to walk back to my hotel room. However as I did the door swung open and I was pulled into the room.

The room was pitch black and there was the soft sound of whispers. "Beautiful, you came. I was starting to think that you would not show up." A voice said directly into my ear. "Ok, ok. I turned up so now what?" I asked with a sassy tone. "Don't use that sassy tone with my beautiful unless you want to see my rough side." He said as he licked up the side of my neck and nibbling on my ear lobe. I let out a soft moan much to the pleasure of the voice. "Mmmmmm, you like that don't you beautiful. If I get that response when I use it on your neck imagine what you will do if I use it on another part of your body." The sexy voice said.

"Please…..tell me who you are. You have me in your room just tell me." I said has his hands started to wonder over me half naked body. His hands cupped my breasts and me began kissing me deeply. I couldn't fight it any more so I started to kiss back. His tongue slid across my lip begging for entrance which I let him have. He pushed my back up against a wall as we moaned into each other's mouths as our tongue's battled for dominance. He won the fight.

I let my hands wonder over his body. As I did this I felt a protective vest with lots of buckles and pockets. I felt has wet hair and combat trousers and I suddenly new the voice. The man I saw kissing was Dean Ambrose. "I guess I don't need to tell you who I am any more then." He said softly as I stopped kissing him. "What are you doing?" I question. "Listen, JJ. I know we have a past when we dated in FCW but when you broke up with me I couldn't bare it. God, I love the way you walk and the way you talk. Your soft skin and sexy ass. And the way you moan and scream when I pound in and out of you over and over and over again." He said. "I don't like the thought of someone else having your pussy. It's mine and no one else's." He said looking at me up and down. "So you though you could kiss me and everything would be ok?" I asked. "No, I KNOW, you will take me, Seth and Roman. We have all been watching you JJ and like what we see. I told them all the stories of us having sex and you moaning and it seems to really turn them on. You WILL have a three-way soon with us and we WILL have a three-way relationship or I promise you that you will not like what happens to those who disobey the shield." He said as he left one last kiss on my jaw. I straightened up my clothes and then I walked out his hotel room and walked into my own.

I shut my door and leaned against it trying to process what had just happened. I crawled into bed knowing that soon I would be having my encounters with all three members of the shield no matter I if I wanted it or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked in to the area for Monday night raw which was in Pensacola, Florida. I had ridden with Natalia on the way here. We have been great friends for ages because she helped train me when I was in FCW. On the way here we talked about everything under the sun however I could just not bring myself to talk about the situation with the shield.

I got changed into my ring gear ( wwe_ring_attire/set?id=101193060) and I curled my soft brown hair and added a little make up. I walked out of the locker to try and find the Bella's to see if they had arrived. I walked down the long halls of the area and pasted the boy's locker room. I earned a lot of wolf whistles. Most girls would blush uncontrollably but I just ignored it because I was used to it.

As I carried on walking a bumped it to Cm Punk. We have been good friends and even dated for a while back when I was in FCW. "Hey Punky!" I said. "Please don't call me that sweet cheek. How are you doing?" He asked looking at me up and down. "I am good I have been really busy lately with stuff. We should go out for a drink soon so we can catch up!" I said not trying to bring up the whole Dean Ambrose situation. "Yes we defiantly should beautiful." He said putting his hand under my cheek and rubbing his thumb against my cheek. "Punk, what are you doing?" I said slightly shocked. "Baby, don't acted like you don't know. Breaking up with you was so stupid. And especially seeing you with Ambrose really pisses me off." He said with an attitude. "Listen Punk, a lot is going on in my life at the moment so please can you not do this to me now?" I asked gently. "I will be waiting for you any time beautiful. I know a great way to get rid of tension." He said looking at my body up and down. "Whatever!" I said and walked off to the gorilla position.

When I was on my way down there I felt like there were eyes on me. I felt a little tense so I walked fast but someone grabbed my hand and pulled me into a dark corridor. "Hey pretty young thing." A voice said. I wasn't Ambrose it sounded like Rollins. "What do you want? I need to get ready for my match." I said with an attitude. "Well honey I think you are already ready. My you do look sexy in that outfit. Now I realise why Punk was talking to you." He said doing his famous little grin. "Oh, you saw that?" I said raising my eye brows. "Yeah, and Dean told us about what he said to you. That pussy is ours and no one else's." He said licking his mouth. I was getting turned on by this but I thought I should have a little fun. "Don't worry sweetie, I am not Punk's, I am not yours, I am not Roman's and I am not Dean's. So go and find your little friends and tell them I don't belong to any of you!" I shouted and I stormed away to the gorilla position.

As I walked away I could feel Seth's eyes on me. Had I made a mistake in standing up to the shield?

**(Please review and tell me your thoughts on how I can improve or what you want to happen!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 **(Please comment and review)**

After my match with Brie Bell, I walked in to the divas locker room and had a shower and put on some blue shorts and a white cropped top with white converse and my hair in a bun. I put my ring attire in a bag and found a note at the bottom of the bag. It read;

**Dear beautiful,**

**I am getting a little annoyed. Seth told me about you and Punk and how you got all sassy with him. I must say though he said you are hot when you're angry. I told you that you are mine and no one else's. Watch your back pretty young thing.**

I didn't care what they had to say. I crumpled up the note and through it in the bin. I picked up my bag and meet up with The Bella's. "Hey girl, that match against Brie, was amazing. Your new finisher was great!" Nikki said hugging me. "Thanks I have been working on it for a while now. Great job Brie!" I said hugging Brie in turn. "Thanks JJ. So are coming to the club with us tonight? Everyone is going to be there and you seem really tense early before the match. "Brie asked. "Yeah sure I will be there!" I said completely forgetting about what Dean said in his little note about watching my back.

Once I got back to the hotel I got dressed in a tight black long sleeve dress that went down to just above me knee with black wedge and some long gold earrings. My hair was curled and I had some light make-up one. I met the twins down in the lobby and then we were on our way to the club.

We had been at the club for a while. The music was great, the bright lights were flashing and everyone was having a great time and letting loose. The Bella's were other dancing with their men and I was dancing with Layla and Nattie. We had all had a lot to drink and we were all fooling around. When Nattie went other to dance with Tyson Cm Punk and took her place dancing behind me. I was too drunk to remember what Dean had said so I started grinding my hips against his to the beat of the music. Punk started whispering dirty things in my ear and I felt like I was getting more and more turned on by him every second.

I suddenly felt another set of eyes on me. There I the corner of the club was Dean and the other two. They were watching me dancing with Punk. I thought I would annoy them more as a ground my hips harder into Punk as he put his hands on my hips.

Once I made it back to the hotel it was 2:30 in the morning so I went straight to the bathroom to put my pyjamas on. As I walked out of the bathroom I saw something I was not in the mood for. Dean Ambrose sitting on my bed with a sly, dirty grin on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I stared at Dean for about a minuet until he said something. "Surprised to see me beautiful?" He got off the bed and inched closer to me. "Mmmmm, you look lovely in those clothes or what's left off them." He said has he looked up and down my body. It was then when I realised that is was only in my underwear. "What is it beautiful? Victoria's secret?" He said licking his lips. "What… what…. Are… you doing…here?" I asked. "Oh beautiful, don't acted like you don't know. I saw how you were dancing with Punk. I saw how when you looked at me you pretended not to see me. Your mine JJ and nobody else's!" He said taking a couple of steps closer.

I reached for a towel to cover my body with but he just snatched them away. "Please beautiful don't cover up this sexy body." He said his he ran his hand along my cleavage. I was really turned on now by how he was treating me. I loved the feel of his hand and that sexy smile he does. However, I reminded myself of what I did to Seth. I was going to play hard to get and make them keep wanting me.

Before I had time to think, Dean pushed me up against one of the hotels walls and attacked me with kisses long my jaw line and on my neck. "I'll show you who that pussy belongs to beautiful." He said bringing has head up to kisses my lips. He forcefully shoved his tongue into my mouth making me moan. I tried so hard not to start kissing him back but the way his mouth felt against mine really turned me on. "Don't resist me JJ. You will give in. I know you want me to kiss you and play with you. Don't you baby?" He said between kisses. "No this isn't what I want. Please stop Dean." I said and with that I jammed my knee up and he fell over in pain.

I ran out of the room at light speed with a couple of tears coming down my face. I felt so stupid and weak for letting him do that to me. I want to wash all the kisses off my face but I just had to find the Bella's and stay with them. I wanted to tell someone about what had happened but then I couldn't have it going around the locker rooms that it was easy to get into my pants.

As I ran down the hall and turned the corner I saw two people I didn't want to see. Rollins and Reigns. "Running away from Ambrose are we?" Reigns said with a smirk. "Don't be scared baby; we won't hurt you we just want to help you." Rollins said. "How can… you… help me?" I asked softly. And with that Reigns grabbed me and dragged me back to my room where a very angry and horny Ambrose was waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey readers,

Please comment and tell me how the stories is going and what you want to happen. This is my first fanfic so I hope it is ok!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 **(please review and tell me how it is going because this is my first time writing a fanfic)**

Reigns throw me into my hotel bed. I crawled to the head board. I was so scared with all three members of the shield staring at me with big smirks on the faces. I was still inly in my underwear and I have a really bad feeling about what was going to happen to me.

"Beautiful, I really don't like it when you make me angry but I guess I am going to have to teach you a lesson." Ambrose said as his ice blue eyes pierced my brown ones. "What…are you going to…do…to me?" I said scared. But it soon became clear. Ambrose took of his belt.

"Don't be scared pretty young thing. I will be gentle. Rollins bring her to me." Ambrose said as he sat down on a chair. Rollins came over to me and picked me up in a bridal style. He held me close so I couldn't move but he gently whispered in my ear "I won't let him be too rough with you beautiful." He said then with that eh pushed me down over Ambrose's knee. I wasn't sure what just happened. Had Rollins come soft by saying he wouldn't let Ambrose hurt me too much. "Reigns pull of those sexy panties so I can see the pretty ass." Dean commanded. I knew I had no chance of escape. Reigns pulled down my panties while Dean held my hands behind my head so I couldn't try to fight it. As he pulled them down, Roman let his hand gently touch my clit which turned me on.

"Oh man, Dean she is excited." Roman said. I knew what he meant. All three of these men where very hot and them man handling me was a real turn on. "Ok baby I will go easy on you and after this you will know who you belong to." Dean said as he lifted the belt up and wacked me hard on the ass. I groaned in pain but I tried to keep it in. "Am I not going hard enough beautiful?" He said and wacked me harder. "Owwww…" I cried. He whipped me hard about two more times when Rollins spoke up. "Dean, man I think she has learnt her listen. Let her go." He said.

Dean finally let me go and then whispered "You know who you belong to. That is MY pussy and nobody else's, beautiful. We will see you later pretty young thing for more fun." And with that he left the room with Roman. It was only Seth and me in the room. He helped me up onto the bed and put my panties on. "Thanks Seth for making him stop." I said softly. "It is ok baby, anything for you." And with that he left the room without saying anything else.

I laid on the bed thinking about what had just happened. I had been whipped by Dean Ambrose and Seth had stopped it. I had no idea what I was going to do because I had a feeling that was not going to be able to get out of their hands. Unless Seth could help me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 **(Please comment and review!)**

I walked in to the area for Friday night smack down. I haven't seen the shield since the whipping incident. I still couldn't pluck up the courage to tell anyone. I had travelled with Layla to the area and we went into the locker room. I put on purple shorts with a purple and black bra top, fishnet gloves and my boots. I left my hair wavy and added on my make-up. There was a knock at the locker room door and since I was the only one in here because Layla had gone to get food I opened it. "Here is a letter for you." A back stage work said before running off to do other things. The letter said:

**To beautiful,**

**I can stop thinking about last night, God you looked sexy as I hit you over and over again with the belt. Seth may have got me to stop but tonight it will just be me and you with no body to interrupt us. I want you to wear something sexy, maybe that nice lacy underwear you had on yesterday. I made you moan just by kissing you, but tonight I will make you scream with pleasure.**

After my match against Nikki I went back into the locker room to find Ambrose waiting for me. Once I saw him I took a few steps back until I hit the wall. "Hey beautiful." He said has he cupped my chin in his hand. "Wow, that ring gear looks stunning on you. But I would love to see that pussy of yours. Let's take this into my locker room." He said as he took me into his private locker room.

There was nobody in there. I had secretly hoped Seth would be in there to help me if Dean tried anything. But I guess it was too late as he pushed me up again the wall of the locker room kissing my neck and nibbling at my ear. I did not dare try to escape again because I knew what the consequence would be. He roughly kissed my soft lips and began the fight with my tongue. I had tried to hold back but all the emotions can pouring out and I began to kiss back as my tongue swirled around his hot mouth. He picked up my legs and up them around his waist as he kept my back pushed against the wall. His hands wondered from my back to my front has he pulled up my top exposing my breasts. His hand pinched my nipples and kneaded them never breaking the kiss.

His hands went down to my shorts and pulled down from my hips to my ankles. "Nice panties but I want to see MY treasure!" He said. This was going too fast for me and I didn't want to have sex with him. "Please Dean stop." I begged but I carried on. I started screaming and kicking but he pulled down my pants ravelling what he calls his treasure. My screams most have been pretty loud as Seth came running in and pulled Dean off me. "What the hell are you doing man, can't you see she doesn't want to." Seth said shaking his head. "Oh please she wants to, she was dripping. She is just playing hard to get. Oh wait Seth you have gone soft haven't you. You have feelings for her. Don't you." Dean said pointing at me. "No I don't I just don't want to see her hurt." Seth said smiling at me. "Seth the deal was that all three of us can fuck her not fall for her. So hear is a little reminder of that. Pick her up and fuck her pussy." Dean said smiling. "No man I can't do that to her. She has been through a lot today." Seth argued. "Fuck her pussy and I will fuck her asshole or you are out of the shield. Your choice." Dean said with a sly smile. "Please Dean, don't make me choose. "Ok, then you are out of the shield." Dean said shrugging. "Wait…Dean… I have made my choice." Seth said sadly. "Which have you chosen then?" Dean said cocking his head to one side. Seth looked at me with guilt in his eyes. Seth came down to my level because I was in a ball on the floor. "I am so sorry JJ that I have to do this, please forgive me." He said as Dean came to my other side with a horrible grin on his face. I knew what was going to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey readers, please comment on the story. Is it ok? The chapter was pretty hard to write because of the way it ended with the cliff hanger. Please tell me what you want to happen!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I laid there alone, cold and humiliated. I had begun to trust Seth but I guess you can never trust anybody. He promised he wouldn't hurt me. Ambrose had told him that with he didn't fuck me then Seth wouldn't be in the shield any more. And with that Seth fucked me and Dean fucked my ass hole. I had never felt so scared and stupid in all my life. When they had finished they left me in a ball naked on the stone floor. They just left without saying anything or even looking at me.

I had to quickly clean myself up and went into my locker room to put on some jeans and a top. I then left the arena and drove by myself back to the hotel. I curled up in a ball on my bed crying my eyes out. I am not a girl to cry about everything as I am strong but this had taken a toll on me and I just couldn't hold it in any more.

After crying for about an hour non-stop there was a knock on my door. I put on some pyjama shorts and a vest top and put my hair in a messy bun then opened it up. It was Seth. "I don't have time for this Seth." I said. As I was about to shut the door he put his foot in the way and stepped into my room pulling me into a bear hug. "JJ, I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I should have never hurt you. You mean so much to me. I can't let Ambrose get the best of me. He was right though, I do have feelings for you and it is making him jealous. Hell, he is jealous of every guy in the locker because they would do anything to be with you!" He said crying as his tears dripped onto my neck.

"JJ, please tell me that you forgive me. You have to." He said as I pulled out of the hug. I looked at him in his enchanting eyes. "I don't know Seth, I have this thing about trusting people ever since…" I started but I couldn't bring myself to say it. "Since when JJ. Tell me." He said. We sat down on the bed and I told him everything from my childhood about how my parents always argued, how I had to do everything myself, how you had to move loads because we couldn't pay the bills and that my dad would shout at me for hours when my mum wasn't around and make me feel worthless.

"Maybe I am Seth. I am worthless!" I said crying into his chest. "Don't say that beautiful you mean everything to me." He said. Then he tilted me head up and kissed me on the lips. I didn't hesitate. We started making out unaware that Dean Ambrose was watching everything that we were doing.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I haven't updated in a while... Family issues and homework!

I will try an update soon. Nearly 3,000 reads! OMG I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
